4. To Will goes the Spoils
Will walks into the office of Digital Underground, followed by Liz and Kane'. "Bro Hymn" by Paul Elstak plays over the club's speakers'' 'Will: '''Anyway, uh...thanks for comming and stuff. '''Liz: '''Yeah, no problem. '''Will: '''Right, so let's take a seat and figure out what's what. ''Liz and Kane sit down on a couch as Will sits on an opposite chair '''Liz: '''So...what's this about- '''Kane: '''Yeah, what's this about? '''Will: '''Right, well...you guys know Daniel, yeah? '''Liz: '''The dude who runs this place? '''Kane: ''*Same time as Liz* The ignorant aspie? '''Will: '''Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, he skipped town since he thought he was being chased- '''Kane: '*Interrupting Will* ''Woah, woah, now hold up a minute...this have anything to do with those records? '''Will: '''Yeah? '''Kane: '''They ain't records. '''Will: '''Well, whatever the fuck they were, records, drugs, golden dildos, he skipped town because of them and he put me in charge of the clubs. Problem is, like, the club's way too big, so I'm asking you guys to help lead it with me. Like, you guys can be my A-Team and shit. ''Kane and Liz look at eachother and back at Will Will: '''So, you guys up for it? Taking over the world and all that cool shit? '''Kane: '''More cash, more drugs. '''Liz: ''*Same time as Kane* Beats sitting on a farm. '''Will: '''Hell yeah! ''Kane, Liz, and Will all get up and fist-bump eachother Will: 'Now come on, let's get the word out. ''They all walk out of the club The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed enter Liz's car and to drive to the Burger Shot. On the way there, a conversation erupts 'Liz: '''Where we going? '''Will: '''Burger Shot- '''Kane: ''Ey, lunch is on Will! 'Will: '''No, I mean, Daniel had one of the workers there on his payroll, went by the name of John Rollington. '''Kane: '''What did he do? '''Will: '''I don't know, uh...something about selling drugs to the customers and giving Daniel half the cut. '''Liz: '''Considering that half the people at the club's drugged out of their minds, it could be a good profit for us. '''Will: '''Exactly. This is why we're going to see him, to tell him that things've changed. ''The player arrives at the Burger Shot. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Liz's car pulls up to the drive-thru with Will in the drivers seat, Liz in the passenger seat, and Kane in the backseat. Will pulls up to the drive-thru speaker to talk to John '''John: '''Welcome to Burger Shot, what'll you have? '''Will: ''*To Liz and Kane* That's him. ''*To John* ''Yeah, just get me three number five's. '''John: '''Alright, that'll be 10.95. Pull up to the next window. ''Will pulls Liz's car around to the window. On the way there, Liz and Kane make small-talk Kane: '10.95? That's fucking ridiculous? '''Liz: '''Yeah, they were like, what, 80 cents back when we were growing up? '''Kane: '''Around there. ''Will pulls up to the drive-thru window as John leans out the window '''John: '''So yeah, that'll be 10.95- '''Will: '''John, I got something to tell you. '''John: '''How-how the fuck do you know my name? '''Will: '''We both work for Daniel, fucktard. '''John: '''Oh, yeah, Daniel. '''Wil: Yeah. Anyway, he left town, and he told me to tell you that I'm in charge now. So from here on out, you're on my payroll. Got it? 'John: '''I-I don't know, man- ''Kane barges his way up to the front seat and talks to John 'Kane: '''Alright, now listen to me you fat spic, either you do what Will says, or you and me- ''Kane pulls out a Saturday Night Special and aims it at John 'Kane: '-Are gonna have some problems. John quickly runs away 'Will: '''Shit...Guys, take the car and try to cut him off, I'm going on foot. ''Will gets out of Liz's car and jogs out to the front of the store as Liz scoots over to the driver's seat of her car and drives away. Will sees John escaping out of the front of the store The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to chase John on foot. The chase involves John running across a road and nearly being hit by a car, climbing over a fence into a car park, and through a park. Eventually, a short cutscene occurs The John runs down a flight of stairs that go to the sidewalk. Will, however, jumps over the flight of stairs and lands on top of John tackling him and causing the both of them to fall on the ground. Will is sitting on top of John and is violently grabbing his shirt collar 'Will: '''Now, Johnny-boy, what makes you think you can run from your new boss- '''John: '''Fuck you man, you ain't my boss! ''Will slowly gets up as he addresses John. Liz's car can be seen pulling up in the background as Liz and Kane run over to Will 'Will: '''Listen to me John, Daniel skipped town because of some guys, and he left me in charge. You can doubt it all you want, but just remember, I'm the guy you go to from now on, got it? '''John: '''You know, Will? '''Will: '''What, what do I know? '''John: '''That I was one of Daniel's top men, he wouldn't put you in charge? ''Will notices Liz & Kane's apperance and laughs 'Will: '''You guys hearing this? ''Will takes the S.N.S. out of Kane's hand and points it at John's head, circling around him as he talks 'Will: '''I think I just heard some lowly drug dealer working the night shift behind a cash register tell Daniel's right hand man for fixing problems that he was Daniel's top men. Now listen to me John, would you rather have your brains blown out on the sidewalk and give the park maintanence people a bad start to their day, or do you want to work for me? '''John: '''I definently prefer the second one. '''Will: '''Good. ''*To Kane and Liz* ''Come on, let's go. ''Will, Liz, and Kane walk away as John gets up in the background and runs away. As he does so, Will calls out to him 'Will: '''Don't call us, we'll call you. ''Will, Liz, and Kane finally arrive at where Liz parked her car 'Liz: '''Think he'll work for us? '''Will: '''If he won't, he knows what's comming to him. Anyway, my loyal friends, you all done did well. '''Liz: '''Hey...no problem. '''Will: '''Yeah. Anyway, spread the word around and I'll be seeing you guys around. ''Will walks away Mission passed, $400